Rock survial of rook island
by phantom99
Summary: what would happen if over thrown over the side of the ship by a wave and landing on rook island well rock be able to make it back to his family or well he fall to the island like so many before him
1. Chapter 1

Black lagoon Rock survival of rook island

 **AN: all rights go to Rei Hiroe and madhouse and Ubisoft montreal and ubisoft**

 **Hey guys here is a story of what would happen if rock ever was lost on a job couldn't be find**

 **Chapter one the lost and found**

It was just another job done for the lagoon company and they were on there way back were we see a man siting on the side of the boat he had black hair that seem like it could use a good bush on one side well the other side was fine he was wearing a white long sleeve shirt alone with light blue jeans this man is Rock who has been with the lagoon company since the crazy women of the company kidnap him for money but after words they all found out that Rock old company didn't care about and said that he was dead and that how rock came to be with the lagoon company but that isn't why were here no this is another story.

 **Rock POV**

Rock was looking out at the sea as he sat there thinking of how the last job went Revy had to save his ass again rock was starting to think he was of no use at to them all he done is get them almost kill a few times now Revy had a bullet in her arm thanks to him rock sigh as he shook head as his sad thought were getting him no were" well I think it time I got back inside" but just as he said that a rogue wave came out of no were just as he was standing up it hit as hard a truck and sent him over the side of the boat and into the dark water.

 **3 person POV**

"shit" yell a young women that had purple hair and blank eyes with a black tank top an short jeans shorts with brown combat boots this is Revy aka two hands of the lagoon company "shit what the hell hit us Dutch" Revy yell out at a six feet black man who for some reason never take off his sunglass and who like to dress in Army shit " it was just a rogue wave two hands so clam down" two hands look at " were the hell is rock" she ask Dutch was about to answer but a blond hair man that wears a really ugly shirt of all times but at the very lest he was wearing a good pair of jeans this man is Benny the computer nut of the lagoon company **( there now that we got that out the way lets get some shit done shall we)** " last time I saw him he was on the deck of the boat" said Benny then they all got a look of there faces the first on to act was Revy she was the fast one making her way to the deck.

 **Revy POV**

I swear if that office boy got knock over the boat by a wave I will never let him live it down as she got to the top though she was worry though after all she have no one to keep her sane if he got lost at sea and die" don't think that way Revy that dumbass is mostly is just pass out on the deck form being hit by that wave" but as she open to hatch to the deck she saw that rock wasn't there she look out at the sea to see if she could find but she couldn't find him the rest of the lagoon got up to the deck and look a bit sad to see that a part of there family was gone by the sea he love so much" rock " Revy said in a soft voice.

 **Rock POV**

I have been a sleep for while he thought he wouldn't wake up at but the most weird thing to him at the moment was that felt what felt like sand under him rock open his eyes to see that there was sand under but not just that but he saw that he was on a island as will but he saw cars so at lest he wasn't alone on this island rock try to get up but after being in water so long he felt like had like ten boat thanks to the water so rock laid there for what seem like hours till he saw someone get into his line of sight he saw that it was a black man with markings on his arm that he soon saw were tattoos rock look up at the man to see that the man was studying him before nodding to himself " don't worry young man everything will be fine when you wake up so sleep for now" rock didn't want to do as the man said but he was so tired so he let sleep over come him for what he hope for was not the last time but as he would found out soon he will wish that he had die in the sea because no one leaves rook island with there mind intact.

 **AN: hey guys hope you like the idea behind this story and I am sorry if some else has done this but I didn't see any so I did one tell me what you think of this chapter see you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2 awakeing

Black lagoon Rock survival of rook island

 **AN: all rights go to Rei Hiroe and madhouse and Ubisoft montreal and ubisoft**

 **Chapter 2 Awaking**

 **POV Rock**

Rock blinked as he woke up all he saw around him was a walls of wood rock looked around to see if there was anyone as soon that he was sure that there was no one in the room he was in he slow sat up but once he did he felt pain in his ribs he put his hand on his ribs to see if they were broke " well at lest that going for me" rock said as he stood up he look around the room one time since he could see more now he saw he was in a wooding cabin he look over to the door and walk to It he almost fell a few times but got footing before he hit the ground he got to the door garb the door nob and turn it he open it just to get a fist to the face rock fell to the ground his blurry vision couldn't make out the man in front of him but he did see the boot coming to his face before he was knock out.

 **3** **rd** **person POV**

Two men were standing over rock knock out body " mm seems like he could be of use what do you know about" the second man look over to the first " nothing he just wash up on beach three days ago " the two men look down on rock " good then that means that no one on the island " said the first man with an evil smile then both men laugh " best lock him up then so he dose not get away now " yes that would be bad " both men grab rock arms and drag him over to a cage open it and thrown rock inside close the cage " he'll sell at a good price " as they walk away " yes he well "

 **Rock POV**

Rock woke up in the cage to see that all round him was a black sheet over the cage he was in he heard the sound of people yelling out numbers " 50000" said one man "70000" said a women rock heard that the women won whatever was being sold soon someone came over to his cage and open it and drag him in front of a lot of people he then heard the man with a mic " look at this lady's and gentlemen a fine Japanese man he wash up on the beach a few day ago now then lets being the biding at 10000 " when rock heard this he put two and two together he was being sold as a slave ' _shit how did I get into this one fuck'_ one by one men and women bid as high as they could till " 100000" said a women in a brown cloak that seem like it came out of star wars no one else bided and just at the women like she was mad but no one try to bid anymore " no one else going to bid going 1 going 2 going 3 and sold to the women in the cloak " rock was then pull to a room and had a collar that had an shock for when he didn't do as his master said after a little waiting the women walk in and look at him walk over to him grab his head an turn it side to side " you'll do" said the women as pull him by his shirt out the door as they walk rock thought ' _what am I going to do and what to the man that said I be ok'_ the women look over to rock " if your thinking about the man on the beach forgot him he's dead " the women said rock look shock but got over it fast as he was use to death ever since he came back form japan with Revy ' _Revy I hope I can get to see you and everyone else again but for now I am going to have to get through this on my own'_ has rock and the women walk out the front door the women said " my name is Alice but that Alice-sama to you " rock hate this since now he was like before he met Revy and the other but to being walk over rock nod his head at her' _for now I am going to have to play the slave till I can get out of here'_ rock thought as he and his new master got into her car and drove off but what rock didn't know it would take 3 years to get away from his master and even longer to get off the island.

 **AN: hey guys hope you like this chapter please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
